Do I Love Her? (Smosh Ian Hecox & Brittni Barger)
by MiGZ21
Summary: Her name is Brittni Barger. She started out as the quiet one on her first day of shooting in a Smosh video. I was the first one to approach her, and as time went by we became friends, best friends. We comfortable with one another to the point we would sometimes share hugs and secrets. But there's one secret I couldn't dare tell her. I like her more than a friend... Do I Love Her?


My feet felt the sandy ground beneath as the summer air brushed against my body. I heard the waves crashing on the shore and the laughter of children playing by the shallow waters. I watched the distant yachts and jet skis zooming on the water, it was a relaxing and beautiful sight. I inhaled a the fresh air and slowly let it out.

"Ian." A woman suddenly walked in front of me, wearing a bikini with seashell prints that flaunted her curves that made me stare in awe at her.

My eyes slowly looked up from her feet until I saw of her long flowing ginger hair parted to one side, she had big sunglasses resting on her cute nose and her lips were formed into a smile.

"I-I-Uh." I stuttered, it was then that I knew who she was: _Brittni Barger_ , my longtime friend and costar in our videos. She looked different, or maybe I haven't seen her in a bikini yet, "H-Hey, B-Britt."

"How's it going?" She said, "Enjoying the view?"

"Y-yeah." I replied. But I really dunno what she was referring to, it could be either the view of the beach or her sexy curves. Britt is my girl best friend, we would always hang out whenever our shooting wrapped. I feel confident with her, like I can be myself when I'm around her.

"You don't seem to enjoy it." She giggled then reached out her hand, "Come, let's take a walk."

I took her hand and she began walking along the shore with her hands enveloped around mine. I decided to follow, watching her hair gracefully danced against the wind as she treaded the waves. Our fingers intertwined, she gently rubbed her thumb on my hand like everytime I needed comfort.

"Britt, where are we going?" I asked as we ran.

"I don't know, really." She softly said. Then suddenly she let go of my hand and began to run away.

"Hey, where are you going?" I said, feeling something missing the moment she let go.

"Let's just run around. Catch me if you can, bitch!" She yelled joyfully as she got a little further.

I smirked, "What are you playing at?" I giggled then chased after her. She knew I was running behind her and she shrieked then quickened her pace, laughing loudly as we ran along the shore.

"Come on, tubby." She said.

"Call me tubby eh? You ginger." I said and sprinted after her, "Heeeeere's Andrew!" I leapt and my arms wrapped around her waist.

"Let me go!" She laughed, playfully slapping my arms.

"You gotta do better than that! MWAHAHAHA!" I replied. I felt a tingling sensation once my chest made contact with her back.

Her nails dug into my arms, "Arrrgh!" I grunted, loosening my grip around her, "No fair!"

Britt turned around to face me, "Are you ready for this, bowly?" She posed like a wrestler, trying to make out an intimidating face.

"Bring it on, orange-head." I taunted.

"Really?" She raised her eyebrow, "Orange-head? That's the lamest name I've ever heard."

"Whatever, come at me bro!" I spread out my arms. She charged at my with all she got. Britt jumped up and wrapped her arms around me, laughing uncontrollably as we fell on the sand caused by the uneven weight. I landed first with her on top of me, we were both laughing like there's no tomorrow. I gave her a bear hug and not letting go.

The waves crashed on my body, splashing us with beach water. "Whoaaa! that's cold!" I shivered however not loosening my grip around Britt, "Had enough?" I asked.

She giggled, "Alright! You win!" Then the waves crashed again.

"Victory is mine!" I cheered before loosening my grip around her. We were both drenched with but neither of us paid any attention to it, we were enjoying the fun.

"Andrew, huh?" She mumbled.

"What? It's my other name." I replied but however finding it hard to look at her as if she was a blinding light. I felt a knot in my throat and mustered the courage to glance back at her only to find out that she was staring at me.

She was beautiful.

I stared back, "What?" I scoffed.

"You're blushing." She said. I felt my cheeks burn, I was definitely blushing.

"N-no I'm n-not, it's my natural skin." I replied as I smiled.

"Since when did red become a natural skin tone?" She said as she gently pressed herself on top of me, making me quiver with delight.

We were never this close, not even in our videos when she would play as my date. This one's different.

"Sorry." I apologized and Britt blushed as well, her cheeks reddened.

"You look beautiful." The words suddenly slipped out and I felt her heart skip a beat against my chest. "Uh, I mean, uh-"

Her rosy cheeks blushed even more. She smiled widely, showing me her beautiful set of teeth, "Thanks, and you look handsome."

The feeling of gladness sparked inside me while we laid there on the wet sand with Britt still on top of me. I fixed her damp hair and parted the strands to the side, observing every detail on her face that I had grown accustomed to.

"Ian, I want to tell you something." She said gently running her fingers on my hair slowly making its way to my stubble, sending shivers down my spine.

I was tickled by the way she played with my beard. "Yeah?"

She never broke eye contact with me, I was lost in her deep brown orbs. Then her face slowly inched closer to mine until I felt her breath brushing against my lip. Her eyes closed while she drew closer.

Then she stuck out her tongue and began licking my cheeks before suddenly pulling away and getting off of me on all fours.

"What?" I asked, saddened by her sudden jump off of me, "Is there something wrong?"

 _As if her licking my face wasn't wrong._

Then she began barking.

 _Hey, women don't bark._

The barking continued, this time louder. "Whoa!" I quickly sat up and the beach quickly turned into a room and the sands on my feet turned into a bed sheet. Britt suddenly turned into a furry animal sitting in front of me.

It was my german shepard dog Daisy wagging her tail, tongue sticking out and head tilted to one side.

Then it hit me... _It was just a dream._

I sat at the edge of my bed and cupped my face in my hands, trying to recap the dream I just had, it felt all too real.

I groaned, but this wasn't the first time I had a dream about almost kissing her, it happens every single night. Every morning I would wake up and get lost thinking about her, thinking if these dreams actually meant something.

"Damn." I whined, still couldn't believe it. _And did I just make out with my dog?_

This dream was by far the most realistic I had, every touch she made I felt it.

 _Could this be a sign that maybe Britt likes me too?_

 _Because I think I like her, more than a friend._

She was different compared to other girls, she doesn't like to dress as extravagant as every girl I've ever dated, likes to keep it plain and simple. Damn, the thought of her just makes my mind go kaboom.

 _Maybe I LOVE HER?_

 _And maybe I should tell her? HALP MEH._

It's impossible for her to like me back, she says she likes guys who are tall, lean and muscular, and I never qualify in any of those traits.

 _Maybe I'm going crazy._

Yeah, minds could play tricks on us, giving us impossible things happen.

Then my phone rang, making me jump by surprise. I reached for my phone by the nightstand and looked at the lit up screen:

ANTHONY PADILDO

Calling

I answered it, "Hello?" I replied with my morning voice, raspy and rugged.

 _"Hey man? Where are you?"_ Anthony said from the other line, _"You're late for our shoot!"_

I yawned and glanced at the wall clock:

 _9:40 AM_

 _Holy shit, I'm late._

I jumped, "I'm on my way bro." I replied, "-just driving past some cars."

 _"Are you sure? You kinda sound like you've just woke up."_ My friend replied.

"What are you talking about? I'm hurling towards you as we speak." I slipped on my favorite red and blue 3/4 sleeve shirt and dashed out my apartment, locking the door behind me.

 _"Well, hurry! Brian's gonna be pissed off."_

I approached the elevator doors and pressed the button, "What video are we shooting?"

 _"Your old That Damn Neighbor script that you wrote a year ago that we scrapped."_

"Why that script? It sucks balls and it doesn't make any sense." I tried recalling what it was about but as far as I could remember, it wasn't good.

 _"Since when did our videos make any sense? Now come on, hurry up!"_

True _._

The doors slid open and a young woman was inside, she jumped the moment she saw me as her eyes widened with shock. I just smiled at her as I entered the lift.

The elevator began moving down, "I'll be there faster than you can say: Supercalifragilisticextrabootylicious." I replied, "But say it slower, letter by letter."

Anthony sighed, _"Why are you late again?"_

"I've been having those dreams I told you about." I said. The woman beside me still had her eyes on me, as if she had seen a ghost.

 _"Is it about you being naked in public again?"_

"No you idiot!" I shifted the phone to my other ear while I fixed my hair, "The other one."

 _"OOOOOOO Lan Hecocks is in love!"_ Anthony said in a girly tone.

"Uh, you know we're just friends." I stuttered, I can't imagine Britt and me as a couple, and by the looks of it, she only sees me as a best friend. If I tell her she might feel awkward and start avoiding me.

 _"It all begins with that, bro, believe me."_ He said. The woman was still staring at me and this time she had her phone out and was taking dozens of pictures of me.

 _Bitch, I'm famous._

The elevator reached the ground floor and the metal doors opened, providing access to the lobby. "I'm almost there." I said.

 _"Oh, and Ian?"_ Anthony replied.

"Yeah?"

 _"Don't forget to wear pants."_

"Nah, don't worry, I'm wearing o-" I tapped my butt to feel the denim but instead felt bare skin. I looked down and saw my hairy legs, I wasn't even wearing a sock. I blushed with embarrassment and pulled down my shirt over my underwear.

"SHIIIIIIII-" I slowly backed up into the elevator to go back to my apartment.

 _So that's why the girl's been taking pictures._

* * *

I drove my car in the parking lot of the building, hurriedly turning the engine off and dashing out. I checked my watch, it was 40 minutes past 10 AM.

 _I was damn late._

The guard pulled open the large doors for me to enter and I responded with a simple smile as I was walking fast. I got to the elevator and pressed a button.

But that dream I just had kept buzzing in my thoughts.

 _I must tell her, it's been driving me nuts._

 _But how will I tell her?_

A few minutes later the lift opened, it was empty, I hastily went in and pressed a button to close the doors. But then a hand poked between the doors and stopped it from closing all the way.

My heart skipped.

It was the woman of my dreams... Er, IN my dreams, Brittni.

She was wearing a turquoise shirt matched with black skinny jeans and a pair of high heels of at least two inches. Her hair had those cute little curls at near the end and was parted to one side as always.

She spotted me and smiled widely upon entering, "Hey hot stuff." She joked and I awkwardly smirked. She then pulled me into a hug that I was used to, however it always tingles on the inside whenever she does it.

"H-Hey, what's up?" I replied, at a loss of words upon seeing her. "So wh-where you heading?" I began the conversation.

"Duh, we're shooting a video together!" She nudged.

"Oh, y-you're in it too?" I asked, "I don't actually remember writing you in." I chuckled, she slightly frowned which make me guilty at what I had just said.

Then I noticed that there were only two of us inside.

I caught a whiff of her perfume, it smelled of lilac. Britt took a side step closer to me while I tried avoiding eye contact by looking at the things around the place.

"Sooooo..." Britt spoke up, "How was your morning?" She placed her hands in her pocket as her foot tapped on the floor.

The dream went back into my mind, crap. "Uh... Erm... Nothing new, just the usual." I lied as I felt a funny sensation inside my stomach. Maybe because I haven't eaten anything yet.

"Oh, cool." I saw her smile in the corner of my eye. Her smile still got me even though I didn't see her fully, it made my heart race.

"How about you?" I asked.

"Me?" She squeaked, "Y'know, same old, same old." She said flatly.

There was a brief moment of silence before she spoke up again, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah?" I felt my neck heat up, "I-I'm fine, why?"

Britt held my shoulders and forced me to come face to face with her. She placed her hand on my forehead, "Are you really okay?" She moved her hand to my cheek, "You look sick."

"I'm fine, Britt, don't worry about me." I avoided eye contact.

"Why wouldn't I worry about you?" My heart leapt, her face was just mere inches from mine. It was perfect, those sparkling eyes of hers especially those cute lips that was toned scarlet by lipstick.

It took all my willpower to control myself from kissing her that moment.

 _Self Control, Ian. Don't lose your cool or this could end badly._

I was lost in her stare, and she still had her hands on my cheeks. I was battling thoughts whether I should run away and never look back or face my fears and tell her how I feel.

Her breath gently brushed against my beard, I observed every detail on her face only to catch her glancing at my lips. Her mouth was slightly hanging open that made it look like she was just as lost as I was.

I puckered my lips slightly and gulped, "I-I-" My hand slowly made its way to her hips.

DING! The doors opened and she quickly let go of my face and moved away from me.

"There you two are!" Our director Ryan Todd spoke up.

She cleared her throat, "Hey Ry!" She walked out and hugged the director.

I was staring blankly while feeling my heart beating fast. "Hey Ian!" Anthony spoke up and we high fived. I noticed that he was wearing an oddly familiar set of clothes: a body fit long sleeved camouflage shirt under a black vest, faded jeans, army boots and a cap.

The hillbilly _Cletus_.

"What's up?" I forced out a smile, still thinking about what happened back in the elevator. "So you're really gonna shoot this script?" I asked.

"It's gonna be fine." He smiled.

* * *

I looked in the mirror, I was wearing a red and blue checkered long sleeves button down shirt, faded denim jeans and a red cap. Beside my dressing room table was a plastic lawn flamingo.

"Oh well, time to git shootin'!" I spoke in _Benny Jean's_ accent, pulling open the door and joined the others in the studio.

"So how are we doing this, bro?" I asked Anthony.

"You wrote that, right? Don't you remember?" He asked.

As far as I could remember, the script was about Benny Jean and Cletus chasing down The Neighbor who had been stealing his damn pet flamingo while also trying prevent a pest infestation in a hot girl's lawn.

"Alright, let's do this and I suppose Britt's gonna be the hot girl?" I asked.

"No, no, I'm gonna be the hot girl." Anthony rolled his eyes. "Of course she is, dumbass."

After a lot of running and cursing at the neighbor later, "Cut!" Ryan yelled, "Ready for the next scene?" He asked.

"Yeah, bring it." I said, exhausted from all the things we just did.

Britt was playing the hot girl in this video, and she was just waiting for her queue for her entrance in this scene.

We stood at the center of the studio, reading ourselves for the final shoot. I grabbed the stapled stack of paper from a nearby table and skipped to the end.

' _The hot girl grabs and dips Benny Jean, then kisses him'_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" My heart leapt. I pulled him around the corner away from the crew "Anthony! Did I actually write this?!" I ranted.

"It was your script." He shrugged, "You wrote it." I racked my brain about the time I wrote the screenplay, I couldn't remember if I actually wrote that in.

"Relax, why are you so nervous? we never actually kiss the other actors, right? Aside from Olivia." He calmly replied. "-and besides, she is your closest friend aside from me. You said you're comfortable around her since you'd always pick her as your onscreen date."

I nodded in agreement. "Wait." I cupped my hands near my mouth and breathed into them, "Shit, I forgot to brush my teeth!" My breath smelled like rotting meat.

"So that's what I've been smelling." Anthony realized, "What are you so nervous about?"

"I-I dunno, maybe I could kill her with my breath?" I gave a weak chuckle, "-and some other things?"

"Don't worry, it's just pretend kiss, Ryan told Britt to drape her hair over your face while she's doing it to fake that it's really happening."

I calmed down, "Okay, that could work." But still couldn't get over the nervousness I was having because I might lose it and just kiss her right away, completely ignoring that there will be people watching. I popped a mint in my mouth just to make sure.

 _Self control._

* * *

"And Action." He said.

I bent down on my knees and pretended to be out of breath, "Damn it, Cletus!" I spoke in a hillbilly accent, "All those trouble for just one girl?"

"She's hot though." 'Cletus' replied.

"Now, Britt." Ryan ordered. Then Britt ran to us, wrapped her arms around me and dipped me like one of those ballroom moves, only this time it was the dude who was dipped.

"Whoa!" I looked up at her and she did the same, she was smiling down at me.

"My hero!" She cheered as she covered our faces with her long hair. I laughed then began pretending to make out with her by making smooching sounds. It was kinda hilarious while I was doing it and she was grinning the entire time.

"Does that sound like a kiss?" She giggled while she supported my weight with her arms.

"Well what does it sound like?" I asked.

She stared into my eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. Then I felt her heart thump against my chest as her slow and steady breaths brushed against my face. She looked like she was afraid of something.

"H-hey?" I weakly asked as I smiled, "You alright?"

Then Britt actually smashed her lips against mine.

 _There goes my brain. Blasted to smithereens._

My heart skipped a beat with shock since it was just supposed to be a fake kiss. My thoughts went blank as if it had been blown to bits. My eyes widened in surprise, getting a glimpse of Britt with her eyes shut.

I couldn't believe it, it had to be a another dream...

I was actually kissing Brittni.

Oh God, her lips were perfect. They were soft, warm and inviting.

She began stroking my hair the moment my cap fell off my head all while still keeping her lips locked with mine. At first I struggled, but I wasn't going to deny her. I had waited for this very moment to arrive.

I kissed back, closing my eyes and holding the back of her neck to pull her closer, gently caressing her hair.

Everything around us seemingly vanished, it was like we were the only people in the world. I felt a single drop of tear fall on my cheek, it made me want to hold her even closer.

"And CUT!" Ryan yelled, "Awesome shoot guys!"

But we never pulled away. Instead, she leaned closer.

"Hey guys, I said cut." He repeated.

Britt slowly pulled away and I opened my eyes. She was blushing heavily with embarrassment the moment she saw my shocked face: eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Oh, uh, sorry Ry."

I awkwardly stood up as Britt helped me back to my feet, and by the looks of it, we were both turning red. Britt bowed her head and rubbed her elbow, "I-uh, s-sorry about th-that." Her body shrunk.

"I-it's cool." I stuttered, shakily placing my hands in my pockets.

"Good job guys! Break for five minutes!" Almost everyone left the room, but me and Britt still stood like statues, completely clueless and surprised by what just happened.

"I'm gonna get some coffee, bro, you want some?" Anthony asked as he went closer to the door.

"Uh, sure, bring me some." I kept my eyes on the floor.

"What about you, Britt?" He asked.

"Yeah, me too." She stuttered.

"Alright, I'll balance the third one on my head then." He chuckled, then the doors closed leaving me and her alone.

Everything was silent.

"Hey." I spoke up and looked at her, however she kept her head bowed down.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"The-that was quite- uh, a shock." I brought up the topic again, "You caught me off guard."

She raised her head up to face me, her face was a shade of crimson, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I choked, "about kissing me?" I took a step closer to her and scoffed.

"I didn't mean it." She shook her head, "It's just that I- I-"

"What?" I gently and awkwardly put my arm around her, "You what?"

"I like you."

"What?" This has got to be a dream.

"I like you, okay? Ever since the beginning I liked you." She admitted and I stood there in surprise, "I just couldn't help myself from doing it, I can't hold it anymore."

I was speechless.

"You're the sweetest, most adorable and most caring guy I've ever met and you were always there for me when I was down, everytime we were together I would always hold myself from making a move, because it will ruin our friendship." She explained. "I can't imagine myself living without you, I-I love you."

And there goes my brain again.

"Now that you know that, you're probably gonna feel awkward around me now, right?" She sniffed.

I took a deep breath and went in front of her, "No." I lifted up her chin to face me, there were tears flowing down the sides of her face, "-because I feel the same way about you."

She made an inaudible gasp and her eyes sparkled with joy, smiling big.

My hands gradually wrapped around hers, gripping it tightly, "Britt, you are the awesomest, funniest, wackiest and cutest girl I've ever known. You're simply amazing and I mean amazing, no words could describe what I'm feeling for you. You're the girl I've been looking for all these years, but I've been blind to not notice that it's you all along." I drew closer, observing every detail on her face waiting for the moment we've been waiting for.

I pressed my lips against hers and she warmly accepted them just like I did.

It was the same ones I felt earlier: soft and amazing. It was a blissful oblivion, better than anything. She was the only thing I want in the world.

 _I was in heaven._

After all this time, all the concealing and secrets, it was finally out. We let the emotions that were bottlenecked inside us explode in a burst of affection. It was then that I knew...

 _She loves me back._

My hands held her hip closer and she placed hers at the back of my neck. She pressed her body onto mine sending a sweet tingling sensation throughout. Then we began moving our lips and kissed with all the intensity we had, making me want her even more. It seemed to last forever, but we were enjoying it, and it made my love for her grow stronger. I didn't think of anything else but to hold her in my arms and never let go.

Then Britt broke apart to take a breath, she looked into my eyes, her brownish irises filled with passion and love, she smiled.

I grinned, "I love you too."

Her eyes watered and she rested her head on my chest, sighing in relief. I rested mine on hers getting a whiff of her sweet-smelling perfume.

"Soooo, you're not gonna start barking, right?" I mumbled.

She giggled then pecked me on the lips, "Nope, it's all real."

"Thank God." I hugged her tight and sighed with relief.

Then the door opened, Anthony stepped in, "Hey guys! I've got the co-" he stopped upon seeing us hugging.

We broke away from the hug, but we still kept our hands intertwined, "Hey, man." I greeted.

Anthony smiled wide, "Mission accomplished." He placed down the coffee cups and approached us.

Me and Britt stared in confusion, "What?"

"Mr. Cupid has done it again!" He pat my shoulder.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I wrinkled my forehead.

"I rewrote the ending of that script to get you hooked up with her." He said.

"Why?" I asked as my girl rested her head on my shoulder.

"You were moping around like a freaking loser for months and did you think I'd let my best friend be like that for the rest of his life?" He sassed, "Nuh-uh." He said in a ratchet hoe accent, "Those dreams you've been having are not normal, it's telling you to follow your heart... And it told you to make a move but you kept denying it."

Me and Britt blushed.

"There was one time when you were sleeping you mumbled, 'I love you Britt.' So why not let Mr. Cupid lend a hand?" He winked.

I couldn't help but smile, touched by what my best friend slash video partner had done, going through all this just to make me happy. A genuine best friend.

"Aw, Thanks, man." I gave Anthony a bro hug. "This was way better than the last time you dressed up as a girl and cybered with me for 12 hours straight."

"Uh- L-Let's not bring that up again." Anthony nervously laughed.

It was a dream come true, Britt and I were officially a couple, this time she wasn't barking like a dog and licking my face... It was the real deal.

And so the question popped in my head:

 _Do I love her?_

Yes.

Yes I do.

* * *

 **So there goes my #brittnian one-shot, I hope I did good or at least made you go "aww." But I know it sucks, it felt rushed, actually. So I promised not to write romance anymore. :P**

 **-Migz**

 **PS: You could check out my other works:**

 **THE 'SMOSH FRANCHISE'**

 _ **THE ORIGINAL TRILOGY:**_

 **•SMOSH INTO TIME: The Adventure Begins (Book One)**

 **•SMOSH THROUGH TIME: The Exciting Middle Part (Book Two)**

 **•SMOSH AGAINST TIME:** **The Epic Conclusion (Book Three)**

 _ **THE SPINOFFS:**_

 **•THE ADVENTURES OF BILLY & CHARLIE**

 **•THE SMOSHTASTIC EXPEDITION: The Golden Flamingo (Book Four)**

 **•SMOSH SHORTS**

 **FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S**

 **•FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S: NO ESCAPE**

 **BACK TO THE FUTURE**

 **•Back to the Future: Get Back in Time!**

 **The aforementioned Smosh Trilogy were said to be a masterpiece by a lot of Smoshers!**


End file.
